comedia saint seiya
by AliceSaguiz
Summary: historias llenas de comedias. cap.new..haciendo una broma
1. la visita

**Ola gente linda y preciosa..**

**Si soy yo geminiforever y aunque no es comstrumbre de que yo escribe en mis historias estos comentarios aunque esta vez si lo hare….**

**Los dejo….=)

* * *

**

**cap: la visita.  
**

se ve una cámara encendiéndose.

-Hola lectores.-dice hyoga detrás de la cámara posando de una forma de superhéroe con un aparato que cambia la voz- soy……. Yo…….h….y…o…g…a

-Hyoga vas a dormir a la gente.-dice ikki mientras la cámara gira hacia el..- ola lectores soy ikki.-dice ikki saludando un saludo cholo.

-Hey se supone que me grabas a mi sella.-se oye que grita hyoga.

Sella no hace caso y gira la cámara para poder grabarse.

-Hola chicos, hyoga préstame tu aparato.-dice sella mientras se lo quita y luego se lo pone y con una manta negra y un casco negro hace según el un disfraz.- ola yo…..soy……tu…..padre muajajjauja.

-Sella ya deja tus payasadas.-se oye shiruy mientras la cámara graba como shiruy le quita la cámara a sella.- ola gente.-dice shiruy

-Shiruy.-dicen los tres al mismo tiempo.

-Lo siento.-dice shiruy encogido de hombros.

-Ola como están.-dice Shun entrando al lugar.

-Ola Shun.-dicen todos en forma de que estuvieran en alcohólicos anónimos.- ah, no importa hey el omekai esta apunto de empezar y conocen a la escritora

-Todos se miran entre si y corren hacia el estudio de grabacion. Al llegar se ve toda la escena y algunos caballeros ya con sus trajes.

-Y en donde esta la escritora.-dice sella

-La verdad la escritora salio hacer la tarea pero dejo a alguien encargado del omekai.-dice saga con mala cara.

-Y a quien dejo.-dice los chicos de bronce

-Adivinen.-dice saga mientras mira a dicho escritor.

-QUE PERO SI ES KANON.-dice al mismo tiempo los chicos de bronce.

-Si soy yo y empecemos.-dice kanon aquí con un atuendo típico de autor de cine.- muévase flojos es hora de hacer el omekai.

-Si como digas.-dicen todos con mala gana.

-Que humor.-dice kanon toma en megáfono.- ya cayesen y comiencen.

Entonces todo van sus lugares y comienzan a actuar.

* * *

Era un lindo día y al parecer una persona iba caminando algo alegre y ansioso por llegar a algún lado.

-Que lindo día es hoy.-dice saga caminando comportándose como todo niño pequeño.- estoy muy ansioso por saber como esta mi casa, hace mucho le deje que me construyera mi casa ese carpintero aunque ……

Al llegar al lugar donde esta su casa se queda sorprendido al ver que todo era un desastre había palos por todas partes y piedras también, se dio cuenta que ni siquiera habían empezado a construir su casa.

-Pero que demonios….-dice saga mientras voltea a ver al carpintero que estaba apunto de irse del lugar.- hey señor carpintero…..

Saga corre hacia donde esta el señor carpintero y lo detiene.

-Desea algo.-dice mu haciendo el papel del carpintero

-Si mi casa hace 30 días atrás me dijo que estaría lista.-dice saga todo molesto.

-Lo siento es que he estado ocupado y no he comenzado.-dice mu mientras a mira a saga

-Que pero…-dice saga

-Mira venga dentro de 30 años y la casa estará lista.-dice mu mientras sigue viendo a saga

-Sabes algo, necesito que ya este lista.-dice saga todo enojado mientras toma una tabla.- hace días atrás invite a camus mi amigo y el vendrá mañana.

En otro sitio.

-Que es esto.-dice camus revisando el correo.- maldición es del tarado de saga.-dice mientras ve la carta y el nombre de quien la ha enviado.- ahora que quiere

Camus abre la carta y se pone a leerla.

_-Camus te invito a que vengas a mi casa, te espero y trae un regalo. Posdata ya viste que buena presentación._

-No puede ser ahora tendré que ir.-dice camus.- iré y vendré en 2 segundos eso es suficiente.-dice mientras mira el reloj.- y además debo de llevarle un regalo, maldición de nuevo.

En otro sitio…

Saga estaba golpeando al carpintero con la tabla mientras este se protegía con su muro de cristal.

-Señor le pido que se tranquilice.-dice mu

-Como quiere que me tranquilice, mire mi casa nomás.-dice saga aun golpeando el muro con la tabla.

-Por favor si me deja de golpear le prometo que para mañana estara lista.-dice mu.

-Mas le vale.-dice saga.

Al otro día…..

Camus venia caminando y estaba apunto de llegar cuando se detiene debajo de un árbol.

-Maldito saga.-dice camus mientras se detiene.- maldición se me olvido el regalo y conociendo a saga se volverá loco.-dice camus hasta que algo se le ocurrió.- ya se le llevare este poco de pasto y piedras.-dice mientras saca un pequeño bolso y lo llena de piedras y pasto.- listo, ahora donde queda la casa de saga según el mapa que me envió…..-dice mientras mira el mapa que estaba hecho con crayolas y papel del baño.- debería estar aquí….

Camus mira hacia a un lado y como estaba en el mapa allí estaba la casa de saga que al parecer el carpintero la había terminado a tiempo.

-Maldición, valla su casa no esta nada mal.-dice camus

-Hola camus ya llegaste te estaba esperando.-dice saga mientras tiene una guitarra.

-Saga que estas haciendo.-dice camus.

Nada aquí nomás toco la guitarra.-dice saga mientras toca la guitarra.-soy el mejor en tocar la guitarra.

Camus tenia los oídos tapados con sus manos.

-Saga tocas mal, con el ruido parece que se esta muriendo un perro.-dice camus.

Saga solo ríe y se lleva una mano a la cabeza y se rasca la nuca.

-Es que estoy aprendiendo a tocar la guitarra.-dice saga

-En verdad y cuando empezaste a aprender.-dice camus con curiosidad.

-Desde hace un momento.-dice saga, haciendo de qué camus cayera tipo anime.

Camus se levanta y mira a saga que aun sigue tocando la guitarra.

-Saga deja esa guitarra en paz.-dice camus mientras mira a saga

-En paz.-repite saga

-Si en paz.-dice camus algo desesperado.

--De acuerdo.-dice saga

En eso saga toma la guitarra con ambas manos y gira sobre sus tacones y alza la guitarra.

-Que vas a hacer saga.-dice camus con los ojos abiertos.

-VETE EN PAZ GUITARRA-dice saga gritando mientras con todas sus fuerzas azota la guitarra hacia el suelo haciendo que se destruya en muchos pedazos.

* * *

-MI GUITARRA.-dice anabel entrando a la escena.

-Anabel no te preocupes te comprare otra.-dice saga

-Cállate saga.-dice anabel mirándolo de forma malévola.

-Hyoga y Shun saquen a anabel de la escena.-dice kanon que aun seguía sentado en la silla del director.

-Como digas.-dice hyoga y Sun al mismo tiempo, mientras que toman a anabel de los brazos y la saca.

Anabel en cambio la sacan llorando y pataleando como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-Quiero mi guitarra.-dice anabel.

-Bueno no hubo heridos mejor sigamos con el omekai.-dice kanon con el megáfono.- luces, cámara y acción.

* * *

Camus pone cara de espanto al ver a saga con la guitarra rota.

-Eres un tarado o un idiota.-dice camus

-La verdad no se.-dice saga mientras tira la guitarra.- bueno por que no entramos.

-Buena idea.-dice camus mientras camina hacia la entrada pero luego saga lo detiene.

-Pero primero quiero mi regalo.-dice saga.

-Para que quieres un regalo.-dice camus

-Ya que un regalo significa amistad y amor además de paz para tu amigo además…-no termina de hablar ya que camus fastidiado le da la bolsa.- si.

Saga abre la bolsa y al ver su regalo voltea a ver a camus.

-Piedras y saga.- que clase de amigo eres.

Ya dentro de la habitación camus y saga estaban sentados en una mesa mientra saga tenia la cabeza abajo.

-Lo siento saga, es que no tuve tiempo de comprarte el obsequio.-dice camus

-Eres un mal amigo.-dice saga llorando.

Te prometo que a la otra te comprare algo que te guste.-al decir esto saga de volada se recupera.

-De acuerdo y quieres comer algo.

-En verdad eres bipolar verdad.-dice camus

-Eso a quien le importa, mira aquí hay galletas.-dice saga mientras saca una bolsa de galletas.

-Guacala eso huele mal.-dice camus

-Tal vez pero saben mejor de lo que huelen.-dice saga mientras come una y lego pone una cara de asco.

-y…-dice camus

-Saben bien.-dice saga.- aunque me dio sed con esto, ve y tráeme te.

-Pero yo soy el invitado.-dice camus mostrándole la carta.

-Y a mi que.-dice saga mientras aun comía su galleta.-ahora ve y tráeme mi te.

-Camus se levanta y va hacia la cocina, después de un par de minutos ya tenia el te listo.

-Maldito saga se supone que el debe atenderme a mi no arevez.-dice camus mientras se para en una puerta.- hmm me pregunto si aquí esta el baño.

-Camus abre la puerta y se sorprende a ver a Aldebarán tomando un baño en la bañera.

-Hey no entres.-dice Aldebarán

-Camus cierra la puerta y corre hacia donde esta saga que aun seguía comiendo.

-Saga hay alguien en tu baño.-dice camus aun asustado.

-A si se llama písame.-dice saga

-Písame no es un hombre.-dice camus

-Pues así se llama.-dice saga.- eso no importa donde esta mi te.

-Te digo donde esta.-dice camus mientras pone el vaso con te en la mesa.

-No boy a tomar eso ya le pusiste un dedo adentro.-dice saga

-Eso a mi que….-dice camus- sabes algo yo ya me boy.

-No alto.-dice saga mientras abre el armario.- mira tengo una manta extra no te quieres quedar.-dice saga.

-No.-dice camus mientras gira en sus tacones.

-Anda camus quédate.-dice saga.- anda quédate y juguemos a una guerra de almohadas.- dice saga mientras saca una almohada.

-De acuerdo.-dice camus.- dámela.

-Saga le da la almohada a camus y este se la regresa tirándola con algo de flojera.

-Listo me divertí.-dice camus mientras sale de la habitación.

Saga corre hacia donde esta camus y lo alcanza y se le lanza encima de este.

-Saga QUITATEME DE ENCIMA.-dice camus gritando del enojo.

-No.-dice saga.

-Que quieres de mi.-dice camus.

-Quiero que me golpees.-dice saga

-En verdad.-dice camus

-Si, CAMUS GOLPEAME.-dice saga gritando.

-De acuerdo.-dice camus mientras saca una piedra del obsequio de saga y se lo lanza en la cara haciendo que sangre.

Saga estaba en el suelo sangrando y se levanta recargándose de la mesa.

-Camus te quiero decir algo.-dice saga llorando y sangrando.

-Saga estas llorando.-dice camus viéndolo.

-Sabes algo yo nunca perdono.-dice saga mientras toma el vaso de te y se lo lanza a camus.- ni siquiera a ti.

Camus esquiva fácilmente el vaso y este se rompe al tener contacto con la pared y sale muchos pedazos volando por los lados y uno se encaja en la frente a saga.

-Saga esta bien.-dice camus mientras mira a saga en la mesa acostado.

-No, hacia me agradeces de que te allá invitado y atendido en mi casa eres un mal amigo.-dice saga mientras le lanza un ataque.- toma explosión de galaxias.

Camus esquiva el ataque y este se impacta contra la pared en eso comienza a temblar la casa.

-Esto se va a caer.-dice camus

-Moriré, yo mismo.-dice saga mientras toma una daga.- adiós mundo cruel.-dice saga en eso camus lo detiene.

-Saga este loco.-dice camus.- salgamos de aquí antes de que nos caiga……..

Camus no termino en hablar ya que toda la casa les cayó encima.

-Ya había oscurecido y saga y camus estaban encima del techo de la casa derrumbada.

-Sabes algo camus.-dice saga

-Que saga.-dice camus

-Aprenderé a tocar bien la guitarra.-dice saga

-Sabes algo estando rota no creo que puedas tocar .-dice camus

-Hmm tienes razón.-dice saga.- de casualidad no tienes una guitarra.

* * *

-Y corte.-dice kanon .- listo buen trabajo, chicos y llamen a los paramédicos.

-Saga en verdad te cortaste la frente.-dice camus

-Si aunque, nadie fue capas de calcular mi fuerza.-dice saga.

-Quiero mi guitarra.-dice anabel aun llorando.

-Valla deberías ser actriz.-dice kanon mientras mira a anabel.- esa guitarra no era tuya.

-En verdad.-dice anabel dejando de llorar

-Señor director, aquí esta la guitarra que ocuparemos para la obra.-dice un señor llegando con una guitarra.

-Ah.-dice anabel mientras vuelve a llorar.

**Fin….

* * *

**

aquii los dejo con este cap hasta el otro


	2. haciendo una broma

Hola gente oh qomo digo ahora kanishiwa ( ya se qe es konishiwa pero me gustha mas qomo se oye este XD) en fin aquí subo otro cap de comedia de unos de mis fics que hasta ahora es el mas largo qe eh escrito la historia es** the new generation golden. **Bueno les dare un pequeño resumen para qe no se confundan.

Mari es hija de mu, agnus de Aldebarán, Susana o géminis (tuvo doble identidad) es del bipolar de saga, miguel hijo de mascara, Raúl de aioria, life hijo de shaka este es el único idéntico a su papa solo que con el cabello corto. Ranquel hija de dohko (preguntan no tenemos idea como dohko tenia una hija XD) Raymundo hijo de milo del tal palo tal astilla, Sandra hija de aioros, Alejandro hijo de shura, carla la hija de camus, hasta lo fría saco solo que es algo mas diferente a su padre, y emily la hija de afrodita.

* * *

**Haciendo una broma.**

-Hola gente.-dice Raúl con la cámara en mano.

-Hola lectores que no tienen nada que hacer.-dice Raymundo.

-Esto es.-dicen ambos.- CAMARA ESCONDIDA.-dicen ambos al mismo tiempo

-Ya cayesen no dejan dormir.-se oye una voz de queja.

-Si, locos lunáticos dejen dormir.-se oye otra voz.

-Callasen que están celosos, perezosos.-dice Raymundo.

-Si por que nos toco ser los que vamos a ser los protagonistas de este capitulo.-dice Raúl orgulloso.

-No por eso bolas de idiotas.-dice una voz de mujer.- si no por que son las 3 de la madrugada y ustedes no dejan dormir.

-Si además de que athena, mañana nos pondrá a saber que hacer cortesía del bipolar.-se oyen una voz

-Hay ya cállate buda mediocre.-dice una voz de mujer.- además tu también tuviste la culpa.

-Ya dejen de pelear, tienen 10 años peleando y nunca se cansa.-se oye otra voz.

-Yo quería mi osito.-se oye una voz de tristeza.

-Miguel.-gritan todos.- ya te dijimos la culpa la tienes tu.

-Si no es nada bueno dejar a un oso en un cohete de juguete.-dice otra voz de mujer.

-Ya cayesen que nosotros somos los que vamos a dirigir.-dice Raymundo ya con venita en la frente.

-Bueno como decíamos, sean bienvenidos a aquí en nuestra pequeña reunión.- al decir esto vemos a Raúl parado arriba de una mesa con los brazos extendidos y alrededor varias colchonetas y todos los hijos de los santos en piyamas y con no buena cara que digamos.- ah bueno no sean mal humorados.

-Por que se les ocurrió a esta hora grabar.-dice Alejandro.

-Por que es cuando grabamos mejor a nuestros padres.-dice Raúl y Raymundo

-Que quieren decir.-dicen todos al insomnio.

-Fácil, nos escabulliremos a la pillamada de nuestros padres, si les haremos una broma.-dicen ambos jefes de la cámara.

-Bakas que son.-dice Susana.

-Ya que géminis digo Susana esta de humor, ella será la carnada.-dice Raymundo

-Que yo que.-dice Susana.

15 minutos después….

Susana esta caminando escaleras arriba del templo de Escorpio al de patriarca donde era la pillamada de los otros santos.

-Me las pagaran todos.-maldice Susana y al llegar a la entrada de templo toca el timbre.

En eso el que abre la puerta es nada mas y nada menos que mascara. Que al ver la persona que toco el timbre no la dejo hablar pues la puerta le cerró en la cara. Susana en cambio se sobo la nariz y entre sus arbusto todos aguantaban las ganas de reír.

-Ya me harte.-dice Susana mientras azota la puerta con fuerzas y esta se abre, en cambio los santos dorados que estaban dormidos y despiertos se asustan debido a la reacción.

Los santos dieron un grito de miedos, en cambios sus hijos se echaron a reír conocían muy bien a su amiga y sabia que seria capas de hacer algo así.

-Que es lo que quieres Susana.-dice el padre de esta saga mientras mira sus cartas de la partida de shaka.

-Oyes.-se queja shaka.

-Vine…-dice Susana algo apenada.- si me pueden regalar una taza de azúcar.

Sus amigos y los santos a oír esto se echaron a reír hasta que el estomago le dolió, saga en cambio suspiro y miro a su hija.

-Hay azúcar en la casa por que no fuiste para allá.-dice saga.

-En primer lugar, se acabo recuerda que utilice toda en la tarde, segunda esta lejos, y tercera no vine desde el templo de Escorpio para acá sin ninguna razón.-dice ella con una venita en la frente.

-De acuerdo.-dicen todos.- milo dale azúcar a la bipolar.- dicen todos excepto milo.

-Y yo por que.-dice milo.

-De acuerdo lo haremos por votación.-shura.- alce la mano que diga que milo debe ir.- en eso todos los dorados excepto milo la alzan.- y los que no.-milo alza la mano.- lo siento pero ganamos.

-Maldición.-dice el Escorpio.- vamos niña niño.

-Oiga.-dice Susana enojada.

Afuera del templo…

Los hijos de los santos estaban reunidos, listo para su broma mas temida de todas.

-Bueno ya saben que hacer.-dice Alejandro.

-Si las chicas de encargaran de la miel, los hombres de la pluma, géminis los distraiga, OH lo siento digo Susana hasta que estemos listos.-dice miguel.

-De acuerdo.-dicen todos.

-OK, life y Alejandro vallan por las plumas al templo de piscis.-dice Raymundo.

-Si.-dicen ambos.

Life y Alejandro iban corriendo hasta llegar al templo de piscis, y con ello empieza a sonar la música de fondo tipo misión imposible.

-Deben estar por aquí.-dice life y oye la música.

-Si, mira aquí están.-dicen Alejandro mientras saca varias bolsas de plumas de el armario.- esto estará genial

-Si y mira hasta la música de fondo ayuda.-dice life con una grabadora en la mano.

-Bueno vayámonos.-dice ambos y salen corriendo.

Al llegar encuentran a sus compañeros con los tarros de miel y un barril también.

-Ah por que el barril.-dice Alejandro mirando al objeto.

-Por que Aldebarán es el mas grande de todos.-dice agnus

-Cierto.-todos.

-Valla esa musica de donde viene.-dice Raquel.

-Ah de aquí.-dice life mostrando la grabadora.- ya tenemos música de fondo.

-Estupendo.-dice Sandra.- será divertido.

En eso se oye el grito de su compañera Susana provenir de la sala del patriarca y también los santos dorado gritan y un grito femenino.

-Quien grito así.-dice Raymundo.

-No tengo idea sea quien sea debería aprender a gritar mas varonil.-dice Raquel

-Hay que ir a ver.-dice emily

-Si vallamos.-dicen todos dejando las cosas alli y corriendo hacia la sala.

En la sala del patriarca.

Se encontraba el cuerpo de Susana en el suelo con sangre a su alrededor y los caballeros dorados con cara de espanto.

-Quien la mato.-dice saga

-Ah al parecer milo.-dicen todos excepto el.

-Yo siempre la culpa verdad.-dice milo

Saga camina hacia milo y lo abraza.

-Gracias nadie la quiso matar durante la historia solamente tu, gracias amigo mio.-dice saga y milo con cara de espanto.

-Ok bipolar.-dice milo.

-Pero que paso aquí.-dicen todos los hijos de los santos y miran la escena.

-Bipolar.-gritan todos.

-Ya decía que algún DIA iba a morir.-dice emily y todo el mundo acierta.

-Bueno ya dejemos de ser insensible.-dice life.- quien la mato.- en esos los jóvenes miran a sus padres y estos a milo.

-Yo que.-dice milo.- no la mate, solamente le dije ya muérete y esto paso.

-O tal vez, la mataste.-dice carla.

-Si y quisiste que todo fuera un accidente después de envenenarla.-dice Alejandro,

-Ok, han visto mucho esa películas de dectetives verdad.-dice shura y camus

-Tal vez.-dicen ambos

-En fin quien la mato.-dicen todos en eso se va la luz.

-Ah que esto.-dicen los hijos de los santos al sentir algo callendoles encima.

En eso la luz es encendida y vemos a todos los hijos de los santos con miel y plumas cubierto en todo su cuerpo, en cada rincón y miran a sus padres que en medio de ellos esta Susana con salsa de tomate y sonriendo al igual que los santos.

-Que les dije amigos míos iba a ser divertido no.-dice esto mientras todos aciertan y chocan las manos entre si.

-Que esta pasando.-dice Raymundo.

-Esto es una trampa.-dice life.

-Si.-dice emily.

-Espera me pueden explicar.-dice Raúl

-De acuerdo, ustedes solo eran la carnada, en realidad a mi y a nuestros padres nos dieron la tarea de grabar todo esto, por eso pusimos cámaras escondidas en todo el lugar.-dice Susana.

-Si y cuando nos enteramos de su plan, quisimos dar el contraataque.-dice aioria y aioros.

-Entonces todo estaba planeado.

-Exacto.-dice todo.

-Bueno excepto ese golpe con la puerta, mascara te pasaste.-dice Susana

-Ya delicada.-dice mascara.

Saben algo tengo sueño vallamos a dormir.-dice camus y todos les siguen.

-Y nosotros que.-dicen los embarrados de miel y pluma.

-Vallasen a dañar.-dicen todos.

-Ah,, a la otra nos vengaremos de Susana y los demás.-dice Raquel y todos aciertan.

-Vamonos, pero antes life asno el honor.-dice Raymundo.

-De acuerdo.-prende la grabadora y todos salen con música y todo.

**Fin…**

* * *

**Espero les gusthe XD haha de esat historira hay dos cap después subire el otro llamado los mal pensados XD espero qe les gusthee**


End file.
